Freedom
by Neko Airie
Summary: Sequal to Alone - In the wake of Legolas desicion the twins realise just how much work they are going to have to do to repair their relationship along with suffering Legolas father and their own. (Referance to suicide and fading)
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

Part 1 of 3

A sequal to my oneshot alone. Unbetaed.

* * *

Legolas led back in the bath that had been loving drawn for him by his bonded and thought back to the past few weeks. He had lost all hope and will to live, giving into pain and loneliness. The steam was thick and heavy and making his limbs fell confined but he couldn't summon the will to lift them. Sinking further into the memory and reflecting on the time, however brief, he spent with Namo. The mark had faded to a shade just slightly darker than his pale skin and had grown branching out like vines into a pattern down the side of face. A blessing of Namo. Then his mind turned to his beloved twins and smiled, oh how he loved them. He hadn't forgave them for he had never blamed them but his trust was still shaky and fragile. Legolas had decided that would give them the benefit of the doubt and would travel to Ithilien with them for a while then to the now reclaimed and renamed Greenwood and even further onto Imladris.

A knock at the door brought him up to the present, he realised that the bath water was getting colder and that thus was a sure sign that he had spent a time enough in there. "Yes?" He asked through the door. The answer that came back made him smile. "Is our prince decent for visitors?" The faux servant voice replied. "Visitors? No. Lovers and yes but don't tell my bonded" The door opened and the twins entered. "Of course my lord" The knelt either side of Legolas and who led his head back and dry hair splayed across their laps. Elladan ran his fingers through it and began to plait it and add pretty designs along with his normal braids. "We have packed and are ready to have the horses saddled when you are ready." Legolas stood from the stone pool and let the water cascade off his body and stepped up the stones steps and into the large fluffy towel that Elrohir held out before him, he wrapped his arms around Legolas along with the towel. Leaning into Legolas neck and laying a chaste kiss he spoke. "We have something to give you and something to say before we leave" Leading him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Elladan went over to a dresser and pulled out a wooden box and sat on the floor in front of Legolas who had moved to the bed. Opening the box he revealed a beautiful wooden riding clasp for Legolas hair. The deep mahogany wood was inlaid with gold in placed to create words. There was the elven eternity knot woven into three time connecting three times into each other creating a large circle, there was elegant hooks designed to look like vines for holding back the hair while riding and the main pin was to look like a hunting arrow.

"Ai! Valar it's beautiful. Dan, Ro, ... you didn't have to. But... Ai it so beautiful." He reached out a hand and stopped just before touching it. Elladan lifted the box a faction to make the connection between the gift and Legolas. "It represents something too. We didn't want you to think that anything we said a week ago to was just words. The three knots are us and our bond for eternity. We broke out bonding promise to you and we will never do this again. We hurt you and abused the perfect gift you gave us and we beg that you forgive us. We know that you may never trust anything we say again..." Legolas moved his hand over to Elladan's lips and stopped him from speaking. "Under the eyes of the Valar we are bonded, I promise on this sacred vow that I will never break this vow. I will love you entirely and share my life with you. This I vow under the eyes of Illuitivar." Elrohir and Elladan both looked astounded before continuing the vow "Our love for you is deeper than the sea and it breadth you can not tell. Under the eyes of the Valar we make this vow. With you we share our lives and for eternity we shall care for you and never shall we dishonour you. In the eyes of the Valar we are bonded." The same that they had said on the day of there bonding a hundred years ago. Legolas smiled beautifully and gazed at the pair. "We are bonded and I forgive nothing because I do not blame. I am returned to you and we shall start this bond anew with Love and Trust however fragile, for love is fragile."

Elladan and Elrohir were both in awe of the shinning light that was Legolas, to give them this chance and to say that he blamed them not. A mercy that they should not have asked for but was freely given. Lifting the riding clasp from the box the pair began to weave the braids that already existed through the intricate hair piece. The contrast of the Mahogany against the golden hair was beautiful. Once woven in it was pinned with the arrow giving the effect that his hair was no longer than his shoulders. Spinning on the spot he moved to the large mirror that sat on the dresser Elrohir held a smaller mirror up so that he could see the back of his hair. "It looks wonderful, Thank you so much. I can't wait to go riding now. Shall we leave soon." Elladan opened the top draw of Legolas dresser and pulled out a riding outfit and laid it on the bed. "You get dressed and we shall get the horses saddled and food packs prepared for our journey." He kissed Legolas on the lips and caressed his cheek before leaving.

Legolas was fastening the clasps of the brown leather jerkin when he saw the shadows in the room lengthen and felt the presence of Namo as he entered the mortal plain. Namo sat on the bed and watched as Legolas turned to look at him. "Legolas, I and many of the others of the Valar heard your vow and are in awe of your mercy. I pray that they understand that gift." Namo stood and embraced Legolas, he carefully traced the patterns on his face. "They are stunning" He stood back preparing to leave when he heard the doors of the chambers open again and the twins entered stopping in shock when they saw the Vala.

"Legolas?" They panicked, thoughts running rampant. Had they done something wrong was he here to collect Legolas. Namo watched before standing back and speaking. "Do not panic, I am only here to make sure that you shall uphold these vows." He then moved away futher back into the shadows and left the realm of middle earth. The twins breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Holding out the packs and declaring that they were ready when ever he was.

"Never fear that I shall depart this life willingly again my dear ones. Shall we leave now then. I wish to say good by to Aragorn though." Elladan grinned. "I knew you would say that he is waiting in the reviving room." Legolas pleases by his bonded fore thought left to greet his friend.

Aragorn hadn't aged a day in the last five years, he weathered kingship well and with unending grace. Standing in front of the large book case he surveyed the selection, mind archiving certain volumes and tomes that he would read sooner or later, when he heard the door of the inner chamber open and near silent foots steps enter. "Legolas, Mae Govannen. How are you?" He asked politically. He was still worried that the twins didn't understand the gift and responsibility they had. "Wonderful. We have repledged our bonding vows. Look at the beautiful gift they have gotten me as a token of their love." He spun to show off the hair decoration that moved not an inch but sparkled in the midday sun. "It is astonishing my friend. I take it in that case that you are in fact leaving for your extended trip with them?" He knew the answer but wanted to hear from Legolas mouth and gauge his attitude towards the outing. "Yes indeed we are leaving now. I only have to wish you well and good luck before we gallop off into the sunset like the Hero's of elfling tales." Aragorn felt a weight lift off his chest. He was clearly happy about this trip and was willingly going. "As long as you are cared for."

Elladan and Elrohir were waiting on the forecourt with the three horses and relevant packs when Legolas exited the castle. He turned and cast a look back at the castle almost wistfully, so much had happened in the last three weeks that it had felt like a lifetime. "We can stay a little longer if there are things you want to do?" Legolas shook his head. "No lets leave, when I leave this place I can be free again." He spoke nearly inaudible to any but the other elves. He moved and mounted the bare back bay stallion, tapping the sides of the horse and leaning down. "I have a wish to leave this city of stone and get back to my trees." He spoke in quiet elvish, the horse listened and pounded out of the forecourt and through the city. The twins had to mount quickly to follow Legolas, at the speed he was racing he would reach Ithillen in the early hours of the morning. Quickly stone vanished and the rolling planes of the Pelennor fields, Legolas was leaning back on the stallion voice raised to the heavens. Freedom, Pure Freedom.

Later that evening the twins had set camp and were cooking some hunted rabbits, Legolas had some blank parchments out and a small portable quill and ink. He was sketching and watching the twins with clever and analysing eyes. They were bickering over the seasoning of the rabbits, they were very animated waving their arms and making wild gestures. Just watching them made him feel sleepy, the grief had taken it's toll on his energy reserves. He was slowly building it up again but still felt the effects. Laying back on his side and placing the parchment on the grass he just watched the pair, mind slipping into the memory of the first few years of their bonding and being in the same position. Slowly he slipped into elven dreams feeling free and complete for the first time in five years.

Elladan shushed Elrohir and pointed to the sleeping elf. "He's beautiful. Shall we wake him when the food is cooked?" Elladan nodded, Legolas was hard enough to get food into at the best of times. Elladan nodded Legolas needed energy and food was very important in this endeavour. Elrohir opened one of the larger pack and pulled out the blankets and laid one across Legolas. This was perfect, no duties or responsibilities to anyone other than themselves and each-other. "I think we have a chance to repair this, Las has given us a chance. Lets not wreck it." The twins made a pact with themselves to do right by Legolas. Elladan pulled the pot off from the heat and spooned some of the rich thick stew into a bowl and handed it to Elrohir gesturing to Legolas. "Legolas, Las. Food. Come on you need to eat before you can sleep properly." Elrohir gently rubbed at the soft juncture of his neck to wake him. Legolas sat up slightly dazed, this point on any elf was intimate. Hence all the high necked robes. It lulled the elf into a relaxed state and unless you were bonded or a parent it was considered a great insult to touch them here. Legolas took the bowl and ate quietly mind still under the haze of the Melindo-anna. Finishing the stew he leaned back on Elrohir with his head in his lap and eyes watching the fire. "Sing for me please both of you, I haven't heard you sing in so long I miss the sound of your voices." Elladan started singing of the beauty of the undying lands and the prospect of sailing one day. This is how the night finished, the twins voices raised in song and the fire burning low embers dancing on the heat.

Three days it took to reach Ithilien, the Twins did not realise that they had entered Legolas kingdom until a few guards dropped from the trees before their ruler. "Caun Legolas, Mae Govannen." They bowed hand over heart. Legolas repeated the action with only a dipping of his head. Speaking to the red hair elf first he questioned "Ainion, how is your family? I imagine that you are and Adar once again by now." The guard beamed "Yes Caun a little elfling by the name of Laermeluion. With green eyes and red hair." Legolas took genuine pleasure in hearing of the elflings birth. "Has he had his naming day yet?" Ainion shook his head. "No, we were waiting till you came home to us." He spoke with clear conviction in this. "I am flattered and will have to meet this little one. Would you honour me in allowing me to preform the ceremony" Ainion was ecstatic at this suggestion. "My Caun, it would be my honour even have you there. Please you are welcome." The twins watched this exchange with astonishment, Legolas knew this guards lift intimately and genuinely cared. It proved to them how little they knew of his life here.

The pair of guards turned to the Twins and considered them with a guarded eye, Legolas was well loved and greatly respected leader that many believed deserved more. The twins were infamous in forests of Ithilen for breaking the heart of the Caun and leaving him to blame himself in grief. This gave way the idea that should the Twins ever come the forest that they should be watched with care for signs of tretchery agains Legolas heart and golden spirit. Feeling the accusation in the look they bowed and dropped back behind Legolas in deference for fear of riling the locals to a riot. The guards had taken up the position either side of Legolas as they moved through the forest further.

"I feel as though it is not only Legolas we are to gain trust with. He is beloved of his people also."

The trees appeared to move apart and the elven citadel became clear to see. It was beautiful and stunning. Trees and stone were integrated perfectly in a marriage of Greenwood wood craft and Imladrian stone work. Homes rose along the streets and high into the trees as talens, from small families in three rooms to generations spanning three or four trees. Small elflings darted in and out parents legs playing chase laughing and singing. There was a wide walkway down the middle that was lined with stalls and shops of every kind and necessity broken by a white stone square hosting a market the bustled and hummed with elven life. In the very edge of the citadel on the opposite side a truly massive centennial oak rose from the ground and played host to Legolas home, the forest fortress of Ithilien. Taking design from the ancient elves the tree was decorated and the structure built in the tree also moved through the expansive trunk so that Legolas truly lived within the heart of the forest. A horn rang out clear and loud, all the elves stopped and turned to watch as Legolas crested the small hill and dismounted from his horse. Suddenly every inhabitant of the forest came to the edge of the walkway waiting. Legolas made sure that the twins were still with him and began walking, maidens came forward with rich fruits that when bitten into dripped thick juices down his chin. Small children ran out in front of him dancing round his legs and petting his horse, spontaneously he swung one unsuspecting child up and onto the horses back along with two others. Elleth sang and danced and merchants came forward with gifts of jewels that Legolas would only take if he give a small amount of gold in return.

As he got closer to the palace he spotted a family that appeared to be in some distress, leaving his horse with Ainion he moved over the ellon who was trying to comfort his wife and two small and terrified elflings. Placing and hand over his heart and bowing he asked "May I ask, what has befallen your family that you are in such sorrow?" The Ellon looked shocked that Legolas a prince was talking with his humbled family. "We have no home, we came here seeking a new place to make our home. We have heard of your generosity, yet we would ask much of you." Legolas held up a hand seeing that this was a deeper problem he spoke. "If you fear that your plea for sanctuary will be rejected fear not, I turn none away. Please come to my home with me and we will see if what you ask is too much, but I doubt this." The ellon looked shocked " But you have just come back from a trip yourself, you surely need rest." Legolas looked at the family again. "Family is more important than anything you will ever have, I can rest later. Your family are more important at the moment." The family followed Legolas as he entered the palace. The inside if the palace was alive, as the tree lived so did the palace. Flowers grew from the walls, elves that had a special affinity with plants cultivated areas into designed growth. Advisors swamped Legolas the second he walked in the door, vanishing from sight for a few seconds before Legolas finally managed to get their attention. "I will see to all of your work tomorrow. For now I wish to state that their shall be a feast tonight and that for the next few hours I wish not to be disturbed." Thoroughly admonished the advisor grumbled but it was clear that they were truly pleased to see their prince home. Conferring with a servant Legolas asked that food be brought to his receiving chamber, some for children and easily digestible.

Legolas the grand doors to his receiving chamber and allowed them all entrance. The room was just what the twins expected of Legolas, clean and tidy with an abundance of books and scrolls. They could almost guarantee that the private living space would be different. Food quickly arrived in the form of three large trays of fruit and light soups with breads and cheeses. "Please help yourself. There is spiced wine on the side" He cast a look to the wife, she appeared deep in grief. "There is some mirovour in that large decanter, give some to your wife. I won't be a moment I wish to change." Legolas gestured to a decanter and turned. "Thank you my lord."

Legolas private living space was a mess, there was archery equipment lying around along with art supplies, opened books and unfinished letters. Elladan picked up some of the sketches and saw his own face staring back along with his brothers, some were clearly tear stained in places. Moving further into the bed chamber they saw the tell tell signs of a fading elf, the bed clothe were far to ruffled and there was an are in to room or melancholy. Little care had been taken with things that were precious and valuable to Legolas. It was clear that a servant has been in at one point so it would have been common knowledge that Legolas had fallen ill of the elven sickness, it did explain the glares and mistrust in the people towards them. Legolas tried to straighten things out in the room feeling self conscious of the signs that were clear here. "I apologise for the mess, I was not..." Elrohir spoke up."Worry not Legolas you were fading and hurt, at our fault so we understand. Anyway you have a family in need of your good soul." Elladan held out a comfortable set of robes and a wet cloth. "Clean your self up, and do what you do best."

* * *

Caun - Prince

Melindo-anna - Lovers Gift (male)

Thanks for reading, your thoughts would be apprieciated. Anything you want to see happen I will have a look and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part, it could end up being a tad longer than expected.

* * *

Legolas entered his chamber with the twins and was pleased to see the young mother has a goblet in her hand and look slightly less pale. The two little elflings were reluctant to leave their mother to eat and clung tightly to her leg. Legolas moved across the room and pulled a jar down from the shelf, opening it he revieled some elven sweets that he loved. Offering the jar to the elfling he ended up leaving it on the floor in front of them when they moved away from him. Sitting in front of the family he began to try and work out what had happened. "Okay, Lets start with some introductions. I am Caun Legolas Thranduilion." The Ellon nodded and proceeded to introduce himself and his family. " Lolindir Arcamenel, my bonded Nessa and my two elflings Orchaliel" He jestured to the littlest girl clutching to her mothers dress hiding as much as possible. "and this is Cossel now my ... oldest." He hesitated here. Legolas poured a goblet of strong elven liquor and handed it over. "Now, please tell me what has driven you here and what happened to your home." Taking a large swig of the liquor Lolindir began to tell their story.

"We used to live in the forest of Lothlorien but when the one ring was destroyed the elven rings were powerless and The Lady Galadriel was preparing to sail many of our kin had also felt the pull of the sea. We on the other hand still had wished to stay here. The lady made mention of you and your citadale, we made to travel leaving Lothlorien traveling the common trail. We though them safe. We left with what we could carry to make a new life here. Whilst we were traveling through Cair Andros we were set upon but by bandits they destroyed everything we had by attacking at night, my and my eldest son done what we could to protect out caravan and family but..." Lolindir hand shook violently. He dropped the crystal glass which shattered on the ground. Lolindir jumped and began to apologise, dark brown hair waving wildly. Legolas placed a hand on either side of his shoulder and forced him gently down into the chair again. "It matters little. It can be cleaned up. Please take a few deep breaths and continue your story." Lolindir did as asked heaving in a deep breath and carried on "My eldest fell to the bandits. He.. was cut down and we... we had to leave him. Ai Valar I left him their my only son to be ravaged by nature." He broke and descended into heavy sobs, Nessa followed soon after. Legolas knelt in front off the hunched elf. "You did what you had to, to protect what you had left. You still have two beautiful elflings and a stunning wife. I will send out a search party to find you son, he will have his rites and will be commended to the valar and you will meet again in aman. Tell me your sons name that I may prey for him." Lolindir raised his head "Idhon, my lord". Legolas turned to Elladan, "Can I entrust this task to you my bonded, find this son and bring him home to his family. You will have a patrol at your disposal" Elladan felt the anger and the sorrow that Legolas felt for the family. Feeling that this was from the Prince not Legolas dispite the refrence to his bond. He stood and bowed "Yes Caun Legolas." Elladan left the room and began to make preparations although it would be a short journey there was the treat of the bandits.

Legoals turned back to the family. "I will do all within my power to help you. First of we need to find you some where to rest tonight and then tomorrow we will get you on your feet here." Legolas pulled a cord in the corner of the room and his seneschal came bustling, a tall elf with shoulder length black hair and serene features with calm golden eyes. "Laebon, please see to it that there is a guest suite prepared for this family, with a large bed as the elflings will wish to be with their parents." Laebon, bowed and beckoned to the family to follow.

When the door closed Legolas changed, standing he moved back to the more private area of the chambers and looked around. Quite suddenly he picked up a glass and violently threw it agains a wall where it shattered, He fell back against the wall sliding down it. Elrohir didn't know what to do he had never seen Legolas act like that. "It was all pointless. The sacrifice, the death was all pointless. too many lives ended. We destroyed the ring fought a war and what for. Men to continue the evil that we fought to contain. The sorrow of that family, pain over something that didn't have to happen. Orcs it was their nature but men..." He gripped his hair and started pulling at it slamming his head back against the wall. Elrohir was terrified, Legolas had gone off the deep end. Trying to restrain him and protect the back of Legolas head but he wasn't strong enough. The sound of his head slamming back to the wall sickening to him. "Why did I come back, why? It was calm and peaceful. Why does it all go wrong, I do so much..." He tried to get to Legolas neck but the jerking of his movements were too violent. He needed help, looking around for anything he could cushion Legolas head with. "Legolas, Las. Listen to me please. Please Listen to me." Elrohir manoeuvred his body so that Legolas was slamming his head against his chest. He was beginning to panic, he couldn't tell if Legolas was even hearing what he was saying. "Elladan Help!"

Elladan was currently trying to find the commander of the patrols to get his given support when a wave a complete unadulterated emotion bolt through him and he had to grab the wall. Once he could gain a breath he stood straigte and turned tail running through the corridor. Elves pinned themselves to the walls of the corridors as he ran, then he felt Elrohir call out for him 'Help'. Pushing himself even harder, rounding a corner he crashed into Laebon. Picking himself up the later elf gave Elladan a disapproving look. "Do you mind not causing such chaos in the halls. You seem to be good at it but restrain yourself." Elladan stood, "Move, need to get to Legolas" Laebon recognised this single minded need to find one person as the panic of a bonded partner and followed Elladan as he tore through the corridor.

Legolas was calming slightly now he was still convulsing violently but was talking now. "Why can't they understand, Why do they do this?" Elladan rushed through the chambers doors chrash against the walls and stopped dead when he saw the state that Legolas was in. To both Elladan and Elrohir surprise Laebon spoke with understanding "Oh Legolas again." He bent into of Legolas placing both hands on either side of Legolas face, and quiet roughly forced the hysterical elf to look at him. His eyes were rolling in his head, chest heaving still. "Legolas look at me." He stated firmly. Legolas gazed finally fixed on the gaze of Laebon. With practiced experience he began to sing an elven Lullaby in a quiet calm voice that held elven magic.

The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather;

The stars are in blosson, the moon is in flower.

And bright are the windows of Night in her tower.

Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together.

Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather.

The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;

Merry is May-time and merry out meeting.

Legolas relaxed under the weave of the magic that calmed his hysteria. Laebon lifted Legolas and moved him through to the bedchamber. Laying Legolas in the center of he large bed he moved to the cupboards and pulled out new sheets. He changed the bed around Legolas, with a fluidness that spoke if the amount of experience that he had. Refilling the pitcher with clean water and picking up some of the items from around the chamber. The piece of a half painted portrait he placed in Elrohir's pliant hands, the elf looked down sadly recognising it a one that Legolas ha painted for their fiftieth anniversary. It depicted themselves and Legolas in a daybed on the grass they were either side of him with their hands joined over his chest. Legolas has burned through his own body face and hand so that what was left was only the twins joined hand in hand. Laebon who had yet to stop singing finished putting the room in some sort of order, turned and cast a look of loathing and anger but also sorrow and gratitude. It was an odd combination. "I can feel a Valas touch on him. I don't know what happened in Gondor and I don't care to, something changed him. What ever happened there how ever serious had a build up and this is it. I have seen his destroy everything he held precious in this room, in pain and sorrow. Watched him blame himself for your neglect, I will protect him. I know that he loves only you and would not presume to steal him away no matter how undeserving I think you are but hear this; I love him with my whole heart, and he knows this. I held him when he cried, I held him when he said he couldn't take the pain anymore and I held him in the night when his soul and body screamed for you to come. I was here and I will always be here, I will pick up the pieces. So leave now if you think that you are going to build him up and then tear him apart again, for that I know he could not survive." He stopped their and continued his cleaning around the chamber. It would appear to any-other that he had said nothing but the word sat heavy and foreboding in their hearts. They could feel that although they had dealt with the pinnacle of Legolas desperation, Laebon had dealt with five years of neglect and the aftermath of every trip to Gondor.

The three left Legolas to sleep and moved into the living room of the chambers Elladan broke the akward silence between them when he remembered the task that Legolas had given him. "I was tasked by Legolas to take a patrol and retrieve a body. Where might I find the..." Laebon answered before he finished. "The barracks are on the north west side of the citadale, hard to miss. You will find your captain their, his name is Liron. They will likely not take a liking to you all that quick. Many here care greatly for Legolas and know of his strife with you." Elladan was expecting this last stament and nodded leaving the room to find this Liron. Elrohir looked around the room and saw the mess, he began to pick up items but soon realsied that he has no idea of where anything was to be put away or how Legolas organised his books, Laebon took pity and claimed the pile of books off him and began to place them in their proper places on the shelves. "You are Elrohir if I am correct." Shocked he answered "Yes but how did you tell us apart.?" It was odd to meet and elf that so easily differed between the brothers. Laebon smiled to himself "Legolas talked a great deal about the difference in the pair of you and I can see that there is indeed much between the pair of you. You are a scholar, I can tell they way that your eyes analyse everything more so than any other. While your brother, The mighty Elladan is a warrior more at home with quick action. The pair of you must have made a formidable pair at the kings right hand." Elrohir nodded, he wanted to ask about the fit that Legolas had had, but he was afraid of what Laebon would say. Was this a mild one or serious, did he have them often before? Elrohir had stopped his movements as he thought. "You have questions? About what you saw in there." Elrohir nodded again trying to find the words to express the nature of his wishing to know. "I will call for some fresh wine and we will convers"

The pair sat either side of a large fire place that remained unlit, Laebon had pilled a stack of sketches, unfinished letters and pages of completely unintelligible scrawl. "When Legolas first set up the colony here there was so much work that had to be done, he could forget, become immersed with work. Then things began to work by themselves, we took our duties and he had more and more free time between council meetings and parties, he started to wish to see you. He would send the letters and get the replies that asked if he could come instead to Gondor and he went. With no delay he went. People would ask him "Why hav your bonded never been seen here.?" His answer was always the same, alway defendinf yoi. "Aragorn needs them, Gondor needs a lot of work to build it up. They are in valuable.". This was what he said everytime. Then you just stopped relpying one day. He put himself whole hartedly into making sure that we had the perfect citadale, he forgot to eat and was quiet. That was three years ago. After that he just got worse, the fits started, his mind just wouldn't recognise the fact that there was a great rift in your bond and that while you and your brother had eachother he had no one..." He took a deep breath and calmed himself "Then he built your garden, it was the center of his life nearly every day, he would complete all his paper work in that garden and even took to sleeping in there. Then the fits got really bad, near daily he would have them. I watched and comforted when I could, when he screamed so loudly that there was gaurds on edge and citizens were banging at the doors to know what was wrong. The council were actually cosidering invoking the rite of appearance and demanding that you came to Ithilien, but once again legolas wouldn't hear of it and stopped it there and then. So for the next two years he continued in the downward spiral the created these." He handed over the letters and made Elrohir look.

Meleth ,

Please tell me what I have done to earn this scorn...

Elladan, Elrohir

I beg you please, I want come to me I can't...

The drawings were dark and painful in some and others were memories of days past. One that caught his eyes imparticular was a sketch of the twins sat in perfect happiness in Gondor each-other and there was writting in the conner of the Image. ' Better off with out me', he turned to look at the other sheet of parchment that was covered with so many layers of writting, he could only jsut make it out. It was the same sentance. 'Better off without me'. "Why did he come to us when we asked if he belived this." He couldn't stop himself from asking. Laebon leveled him with a glare "Because everytime that you asked him it was alway 'Meleth, we missed you dearly come and stay with us and we will have such a time togehter'. Hope is what brought him back to you every time. Hope that maybe this time would be different." Laebon then made it clear that this conversation was over by standing and continuing with the tidying.

"Thank you." Elrohir didn't know what or how to express the shear gratitude to his lovers saviour. "You have clearly done so much for Legolas and we can never thank you enough." Laebon stopped with his back to him. "Thank you! thats it. I'll tell you what you can do. Worship him like you would a valar, care for him and love him properly for if you don't I shall."

Legolas mind felt heavy and slow as he woke, then he remembered. The fit, oh Valar. He though he had gotten over these now that he had the twins back, Maybe he was more broken than he thought at first. He climbed from the bed and rubbed his face quiet visiously. His head was pounding and it was hard to think, he raised his hand and felt the lump on the back of his head. "Ouch!" he grimace, it felt like a extra head was growing. He could hear voices from outside his chamber and recognised one as Elrohir and the other a Laebon. How long had he been alseep, he was hungry so it had to have been a few hours. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror and straightened out his hair before splashing water on his face, gripping the the sides of the bassinet he stared into his own deep blue eyes. He centred himself breathing deeply and closing his eyes, calming his heart and soul. Casting a look out the

Elrohir waited in the chambers, it was nearing time for Legolas to make his appearance at the feast. Debating weather or not he should wake the elf and deciding that it possed less hazards to his health to wake Legolas. Standing and walking past the reading Laebon that had refused to leave until he knew that Legolas was better. "He is already awake and is preparing himself for the feast, you have no need to worry." As he finished the sentence the oak door swung on it's hinges and a vision walked out, dressed in ivory and green. He sparkled and glittered were the mithril thread graced the cuffs of the floor length robe. He appears to sweep across the floor to stand close to Elrohir. "You can't go to a feast like that, my love. I have set out some appropriate robes on the dresser." Legolas ushered him towards the bedroom and shut the door after him. "And I'm not letting you out till your decent for a feast and party." Once he was safely getting dressed Legolas turned to Laebon. "How bad was it?" Laebon just raised an eyebrow. "Not one of the worst but the lump on the back of your head should be some indication. Oh and some more news, your father and Lord Elrond have announced that they will be coming to visit for. They both felt the pain of you and you lovers." Legolas nodded he knew he should have been expecting this, he hadn't seen his father or father in law for quiet a while and was going to invite them. But there was going to be some explaining to do. "Ah, well it can't be helped. How soon?" Holding out the letter for Legolas he read that it would be within the month. "Have you replied yet?" "Yes My Lord. I agreed to the visit. Any way on a different note, where is your circlet?" Legolas froze. "Do I have to wear it?" Laebon didn't say anything "Fine. Can you put it in then."

Elves were sat chattering to one another, so pleased to see that their lord was home and whole. Although they could all tell that something has befallen their prince but it was not theirs to question why. The great hall was set up beautifully, vines cascaded from the ceiling and the tree had spread it's roots to allow the moonlight through and white ivory moon flowers sprung up where it's rays touched. Music drifted up from the small elven orchestra that sat in the middle and elves in beautiful flowing gauzy silk robes danced gracefully. The door man at the entrance stood and brought a large staff down hard on the floor, all in the hall stopped and turned to the doors. "Presenting Lord of Ithilien Crown Prince Legolas, and his bonded Lord Elrohir of Imladris" the doors opened and Legolas walked in on the arm of Elrohir (but this should not be taken as his position in the relationship, say that and risk painful and messy consequences). They walked heads held hight to the top table, Legolas greeted noble and servant alike with the same equality. Stand at the top of the hall he was before the largest chair and began his greeting. "To the friends I have returned to and to new friends that I have only just met. I am glad to say that I am home and whole. Now lets cut this short cause I like you all am hungry." A cheer rose up and food began being brought out, severing the top table first. A large roast was brought out and placed on the top table "First hunt of the new season My lord" The servant that brought it out stated.

As the night progressed many of the nobles that graced the hall came up to Legolas bowing to the pair and offering pleasantries, subtly dropping hints about what they all wanted in the next council meeting. He took all this in before standing and offering his hand to Elrohir "I feel I wish to dance." Elrohir smiled broadly and took the hand. "My Prince, I would be honoured to dance with you."

The music changed, slow and romantic as they danced. Legolas robes swirled and danced with him as he forget everything.

Many of the inhabitants of the citadale were put at ease seeing the relaxed joy on Legolas face where his head lay on Elrohir's chest. Despite the absence of Elladan, they felt that they could worry less, for not matter how wrong the notion, how different can twins really be.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Legolas rolled into the warmth that radiated from the body led beside him. The feast had gone on for hours into the morning, he had excused himself along with Elrohir around midnight. He didn't want to move much but his body had other ideas. Rising as quietly a he could as not to disturb his bonded, creeping across to the room towards the privy.

"Where you going?" Came the sleepy words. Legolas smiled "Only to answer natures call. Then I shall rise for I wish to bathe." He let the chamber door of the bathroom swing closed.

Elrohir rolled over onto his back in the bed mind cast back to the night before, the dancing and the subsequent night of pleasure that has followed. Since the incident there had been very little time where either twin had had private time for themselves with Legolas. Hearing the periodic pouring of water, the emptying of jugs he realised. There would be little hot water left as it had sat over the brasier all night. Pulling on the bell and waiting a few minuets for the servant to arrive he asked for more hot water to be brought up.

The water was supplied quickly and Elrohir removed himself from the bed and picked up the two large pitcher of hot water and pushed open door with his hip. "I come bearing the hot water." He only noticed that he was speaking to the surface of the water when Legolas head broke the surface and he slung the wet hair back over his shoulders. "Ah lovely just tip it in, and join me now your up." Elrohir did as he was bid and slipped the sleep robe over his body and sunk into the water next to Legolas. The sat enjoying the steam and water for a while before Elrohir moved and began to wash Legolas back.

"What are you planning today?" He asked Legolas quietly enjoying the pleasant intemacy of the situation. Legolas sighed and looked to the ceiling. "I will start with getting that family a start here and them move on to the paper work that has built up over the time I have been away. I will visit the school and the market. I have so many places I want to show you but ruling must come first" He felt something in he heart when he said this, a justifed irony at saying that ruling a kingdom came before the twins. He felt his stomach turn then at the thought that he could do the same thing that they had done to him. "I'm sorry thats ... oh valar ... I can ask..." Elrohir dropped the wash cloth and pulled Legolas in realising what the was panicking about. "Legolas this is different, completely different. All these elves they rely on you for most things. Aragorn could have done with out us, but they need you" Legolas smiled at him eyes hooded feeling certain in the understanding that was always there.

After pulling themselves from the water and dressing. Legolas put in the required braides and then pulled the rest of his hair back into an out of the way pony tail. Elrohir recognised this : The business look. Things were going to be done today and that was final. Once dressed and ready they headed towards the large dinning room where the breakfast would be laid out. Not to their surprise the room had only a few guests, many that would normally be there were still abed with the effects of the feast. Legolas moved to sit a his table at the head of the hall where he plated fruit and bread with orange juice for himself. He surveyed the room and saw that the family he was helping was sat alone in a corner of the room, he motioned a servant over and gave specific instructions. Elrohir sat on the right and picked at the cold meats chatting with an elf to his left, the archivist of the palace library. Legolas smiled, Elrohir was truly in his element now.

A couple of minuets later the family came to Legolas table looking nervous and slightly out of place. Legolas bid them morning and gestured that they should sit with him to brake their fast. After a tense moment the family did as they were bid and took seats around the table. Legolas gesture to all the fruit and asked the they take their fill before they began the day. The children looked more rested and were talking quietly with each other. He was amazed by elflings an their ability to withstand most anything. they reminded him of a sapling oak appearing fragile yet roots held strong. "Lolindir, May I ask if you have a trade." Lolindir who had been staring at his plate with a lost look startled and looked at Legolas as if he had grown two heads. "Um I was a Lorien Master bow craftsman." Legolas stopped eating and looked at him with intrest. "A Master bow maker. I am intrigued to see your work. How many others were in Lothlorien?" Legolas wished to find out if he was the craftsman of his beautiful Lorien bow. Elrohir who sat next Legolas was also intrested, he stood leaving to collect Legolas bow. Lolindir watched Elrohir leave and then answered. "Two my lord, two masters and four aprentices. My cousin through marriage was the other master he has sailed along with apprentices" Legolas nodded and continued to ask other archery related questions. Lolindir who was relaxing decided to pose a question of his own. "My Lord, I have heard it heard tell that you posses a Lorien bow of your own and also have been gifted with the quiver of Lord Celeborns." Legolas smiled and nodded well answereing. "My bow is indeed of Lorien and has saved my life many a time with it's strength and acuracy. I have also as you say been gifted with the quiver of lord Celeborn."

At that moment Elrohir returned with the polished oaken case that Legolas kept his bow in when it was not in use. Elrohir laid it on the table and open it facing Lolindir. He gazed at it with eyes that spoke of something buried within his heart. Legolas frowned and worried that all the talking would come to nothing so he spoke. "Maybe this bow holds meaning to more than me?" He posed it as a question but left it open enough to be a plain statment. Lolindir looked up to Legolas open and kind face smiling at him. "Yes My Lord. I did indeed craft that bow but forgive me for saying this but it was not for you." Elrohir made to speak in Legolas defence but Legolas held him off. "It was for your eldest wasn't it." Lolindir nodded and caressed the weapon in it's case. "The Lady Galadriel came to me in person and asked that I give my best craft bow for the Elven prince traveling with the one ring. I told her that I would search for my best, I used the time to ask Nessa what I should do, for I knew you not and my son was to go to war. Idhon..." Lolindir had to stop and Legolas realised that this was the first time that he had spoken his lost sons name in conversation "..Over heard me and ask that I give this bow to the Prince, my best because he was far more worthy and in need of it than he. I am warmed to see that it has been cared for with such grace and love." Lolindir closed the case and pushed it towards Legolas. Lolindir caressed the case gently and then seemed to wipe this trouble from his mind and turned expectantly to Legolas. "I must ask for I do not wish to place you into a vocation that brings anything other than pleasure. Do you wish to continue your craft?" Lolindir looked surprised at the question and blinked. "My Lord you continue to astound me with you kindness. I have only ever been a bow crafter and it is something that I still draw great pleasure from." Some light returned to his eyes at the discussion of his craft. "We shall install you in the butte if that is acceptable with you with the other craftsmen." Lolindir nodded. "Thank you my lord."

Once the elfling were finished eating along with Nessa Legolas stood and asked if they were ready. Elrohir stood and picked up the case containing Legolas bow. "Meleth I shall return this to our chambers and then I think I shall find the Library. If this is acceptable." Legolas kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I shall come find you later, I with to give you a tour of my fair citadale." Elrohir laughed and strode from the hall.

When Legolas and the family had left the hall he turned to speak with Nessa. "Is you youngest still on the teat or is she of schooling age?" Nessa unfazed by the question in fact she seemed almost comforted by the normalcy of the question. "Both my girls are of schooling age. Cossel was in her second year with the tutor and my Halie... sorry Orchaliel was just to start her first." Legolas looked at each of the elflings and knelt to them. "Would you like to play with other elflings, little ones? He asked and received hesitant nods of agreement. Standing straight again he spoke again to Nessa. "I will take you to the tutors now if you accent to them starting today." Nessa thought for a moment and nodded "Normal will do them some good and other elflings." Legolas held out an arm directing them down the natural corridor towards the main doors.

As they walked through the market and houses Legolas pointed out important places. Shops and stalls, the meeting places and other elves. The market was once again bustling with life and merriment, many came up to Legolas wishing him a good morning and good day. He spoke with each of them, intimately knowledgeable of their lives. He asked of families wellbeing and weather someones daughter was still stepping out with the blacksmiths son. Lolindir watched this and was once again astounded, sure the Lady Galadriel would ask if she saw you but it was not foten that she walked the market of the lower town. Everyone seemed to know The Caun and he knew everyone, Legolas caught him staring. "How should I know what my people think or want if I don't walk amoung them and know them. I rule these people but I serve them as well. I know their needs and wants, I need to know this to do whats best for them." Legolas answered the unasked question. Then quite suddenly he stopped in front of a large tree with a stone and wooden structure built around it. There were elflings outside playing or with a tutor leaving herb lore with the sounds of Joy coming from the windows. "The school." Legolas knocked on the door and smiled at the elfling who opened it. "My Lord Caun, how may I help." The little elfling stumbled over the words a little, as he had earlier Legolas knelt. "How well you speak and how polite. I am here to see you tutor, may I please come in." The little elfling flung the door wide open and walked hugged the prince. Legolas picked him up and carried him in with him. Lolindir and his family followed him in.

Inside the little school was filled with parchment drawings on the walls,an extensive book case full of learning texts filled one wall. The class currently in session was of young elflings learning to read and write. Their tutor was an elleth all dressed in pale greens and deep browns, she stood at the front of the class smiling at the prince. "See class we have a guest, who would like to write our guests name on the black board." a few hands rose waiving avidly, the tutor picked one little elfling who dashed to the board. After a few moments she had written the first part. 'Caun Legolas' but was struggling with Thanduilion. Legolas lowered the elfling he was carrying to the ground and moved with grace to the board. "You are very close, here let me help you." Legolas took the tiny hand in his own and began to help "Right here were go, T.H.R.A.N.D.U.L.I.O.N. There perfect well done." Some how he managed to conjure a small pink flower for the little elfling, who dashed back to her seat. Legolas spoke to the tutor and gestured to the family. The tutor turned back to the class. "Now class I have to talk with The Caun for a moment so how about you practice your letters." She left the class and moved to the family, holding her hand over her heart and bowing in the traditional greeting she spoke. "Mae Govannen, I am the first year tutor Lorelie. Our tutoring year has only just started." Nessa stepped in here with all the authority she held as a mother. "My smallest Orchaliel," She pushed little elfling forward slightly "She was finished with her letters in Lorien but it wouldn't worry to have here practice. Can I place her under your tutelage if there is space in you class?." Lorelie smiled kindly, "Yes certainly, My Caun has informed me of your troubles and I shall welcome any youngling into my class." She spoke next to Halie "Would you like to join today." Halie nodded with excitement. Nessa nudged her forward to the tutor and she went willingly. Lorelie took the little elflings hand "Lessons finish a four, we do have extra hours if a parent works. I am glad to see you and will pray for you son." Legolas moved the now trio through to the garden where the older class was. The same process was met with to the older class and soon the elflings had forgotten their parents in prospect of play and learning.

Once back on the street Nessa found herself both smiling and crying. Lolindir held his wife as she cried. "Im so happy that we will have a life here. I was so afraid that... that we wouldn't find anything here for us. That Idhon would have ..." Legolas looked around him and spotted what he was looking for, a small wine vendor. "I shall be back in a moment." He walked over giving the pair time to come to terms with this revelation and made his way to the vendor. "Three wines please" The vendor nodded and produced the three, Legolas handed over the coin and wouldn't hear of it when he tried to deny the payment. Legolas balanced the wine and moved through the crowd back to the pair. Nessa had stopped crying now and was just hugging her bonded. "I apologise..." Legolas gave her the wine "No, please do not worry. I understand. Your mind has been on the wellbeing of you children and now that they are cared for and happy everything is catching up with you." She nodded and sipped at the wine.

"Now. We can visit builders they will help you find some where, be it tree or ground to build. You are also welcome to stay in the palace, I have many residence there, we can find you more permanent apartment there if that is your wish." Legolas reeled off the choices and then waited. Nessa and Lolindir looked at each other and appeared to have silent conversation. "I think we shall stay in the palace. If I am to work at Butte then I shall be closer to home and the children seem to like it." Legolas nodded and began to think again. "Then in that case I shall pass this on to my second and he shall come to you with a list of available chambers. There will be no need of payment till you can earn a steady wage and you are settled."

They next moved to the Butte that lay next to the palace. The large workshop was occupied by only one elf. He was lean with long fingers, dark hair and bright eyes. "Greetings my name is Erislion. Bow master." He introduced himself to the newcomers and bowed to his prince. "Erislion, I bring a Lorien Bow master in search of a job. This is the master that crafted my bow." Legolas gestured to Lolindir. "Greeting I am Lolindir." He greeted and also bowed. " A Lorien Bow master, Valar you are most welcome. I have seen my lords bow when he practices it is a work of art. You need not ask for a job for I offer one freely. Their is much I could learn from you." and that was it Lolindir was engrossed in his craft again. Nessa and Legolas watched from the side lines as the pair talked enthusiastically. Nessa gently tugged on Legolas sleeve then suddenly seemed to think that she had done something wrong. Legolas smiled at her and placed his hand over the one that was still attached to his arm. "Yes My Lady?" She blushed a little. "I think we should leave them, I haven't seen him smile like this since before ..." She hesitated and Legolas saw that dispite the happiness at the prospect of returing to some form of decent life. She was still broken by her loss. Legolas wished to comfort her but knew that he could do nothing to ease the loss. "...well I am happy and wish to see him stay this way." Legolas followed her lead "As you say my lady." Legolas led her way from the butte and towards the place doors agian. "Will you walk with me. We have talked of your elflings and you bonded yet you we have spoke nothing of." She hesitated slightly, holding back. "My Lady have I made you uncomfortable shall I call another elleth to walk with us" he asked under the assumption that it was being alone with the made her hesitate. She shook her head and spoke quietly "No my lord, It is not that for I could never think such of an elf that has done so much for me and my family, it is that I know nothing of what I want other than what is impossible" Legolas was aware that she spoke of her lost son. "Did you have a trade in lothlorien, a weaver or warrior." She then laughed and Legoals was gratified to see that when joy was present she was stunning. "Me a warrior, My lord. N'er have I touched even a dagger. I was a hand maiden to the Lady and a weaver before that. I used to love weaving, yes I think I should like to weave again. Do you have a weavers guild?." Legoals laughed and nodded and began the final trip to starting the family off in his fair citadel.

On their way they spoke of many things but one thing jumped out at Legolas. "Your bonded spoke the you had left everything when the bandits attacked. You will need clothes and personal items. My bonded with return with what he can but there will be some things taken or ravaged by nature." She looked at him realising what he was getting at and jumped in. "My lord, you have already done so much for us, I can not ask that you pay for such unworthy things as clothes and such." He could see that he was embarrassing her in this situation. Thinking quickly he came up with a solution as they walked. "How about a loan. I will sub you was coin you need to support you and your family till you can return it to me. There will be no increase or such and the residence has no rent till you have held down your vocation for a season this is law." She smiled and agreed to this. by this time the weavers had been reached and the women were watching and waiting. Legolas scanned the crowd and picked out one elleth.

"Mithanlis."

The named elleth came and bowed, her copper hair was braid to keep it way from the shafts of the loom and she bore the trademark dyed finger tips of a dye weaver. "This is Nessa she had just moved, her family was attack on the road and she has nothing but the clothes on her back. I we have agreed on a loan but I think a woman would be a better shopping companion than a headstrong Ellyn like me. Will you accompany her this aftertoon. She has two elflings at the school as well." Mithanlis smiled sadly, she had lost someone to bandits during the war and knew the sorrow. Legolas had picked her as she was a mothering sort that would be someone that Nessa could talk to and confide in.

"Worry not my lord, she will have a place with us if she wishes it. And I would be honoured to Cauns money." She laughed then turned to Nessa "And oh what shopping we shall do, we shall live like princesses in all the finery we can by." Legolas just cocked an eyebrow before leaving.

As he walked through the palace heading towards the library he sent up a silent prayer to Mandos that Idhon would rest peaceful in his halls until his soul passed to Valinor. He felt the sadness that he was holding back wash over him again, it was not at his own situation no. He was sad for the family that no matter how much they got back to normal there would alway be the one missing yet still in their hearts. He would pop up at times, wether at a deliberate remembrance or a passing comment or action. Legolas vowed that he would have a warriors rites and his mother would sing her rite to his soul. Even if there was no body to be found.

* * *

Sorry about the really long update time, I found this heard to write. I am also looking for someone to narrate this for a PODFic. so if anyone is intrested pm me and we will go from there. Anything you want to see, review and drop me a note.


	4. Chapter 4

Elrohir was sat reading in the extensive library when he became aware that he was being glared at. Closing the book he searched for the source of the glare and found it to be a adolescent elf, he had yet to grow into his ears. Elrohir laughed internally at this, he was sounding more and more like his father. He would say that when they had done something particularly immature when they were adolescents themselves. '_Will you two ever grow into your ears._' He stood from the comfy chair and walked towards the elf, upon closer inspection he realised that the elf was in fact an apprentice judging by the clothes. When he was face to face with the elf he spoke. "Have I done something to earn this displeasure young one?" He asked, he was was shocked by the response. "Yes, Caun Legolas doesn't need you. You have done enough damage. I could take care of him better than you or your double ever could." Elrohir blinked. This elf was clearly infatuated with Legolas, they way he said his name was proof of that, it held pure adoration. "And Child why do you think that you could do a better job than me or Elladan." He was intrgued to hear the response. "I earn a steady wage and I live in the palace with my father. I am here all the time and would never ask him to leave the citadel to chase me to some human city. I would worship the very ground he walked up on. So there" He crossed his arms over his chest frogetting that he was carrying a pile of books that went crashing to the ground. The elf went beat red but tried to maintain the glare. Elrohir had to resist the urge to laugh. "Child, Legolas has no interest in your steady wage or the fact that you live in the palace. There are other things to love." "I LOVE HIM" The elf yelled. There was a laugh from behind the pair. Legolas sat in one of the chairs watching with his kind smile "Leave off the poor boy Elrohir. I remember when we were much the same. Adament that once one of us was earning a steady wage ... we forgot that we were the sons of kings and lords. With duty in our future. Anyway Ro shall we go, I have much paper work that requires my signature and I would have company while I do it." Legolas stood again and looped his arms around Elrohir who had picked up the book he had been reading. Legolas then spoke to the other elf then. "While I am flattered that you care for me this much I am afraid that I must decline your offer for I am already bonded and will be forever more."

While they walked the halls towards Legolas spoke of his day so far. Elrohir said nothing as they walked, content to just listen to Legolas talk, he became engrossed in the slight changes of pitch and word that were heavy with his native acent. It was never something that he had really paid attention to in Legolas but when he really listened like he did now the gentle lilt to words as he spoke became like a sweet caress to him. He never had noticed his strong silvan accent. He realised then that he had never really thought about Legolas roots, he remembered that his father was in fact a grey elf from Lindon and that his mother a Sinda. Elrohir quite suddenly stopped and swung Legolas into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Legolas cocked his head and looked at Elrohir with a questioning gaze. "Your mother must have been of the Valar for you my beloved have a heart of gold that even Yavanna would be envious of." Legolas just laughed and continued talking about his day as they rounded the corner to his study.

Laebon was waiting in the study, he appeared a centinal guard by the princes desk. When Elrohir entered alongside Legolas he cocked his eyebrow and leveled him with a look. "My lord will resuming his duties." There was a double meaning here, for Legolas it was mearly a statement as to his activities. For Elrohir it was a warning, Legolas has work to do you will not distract him. Elrohir raised the hand that contained the book and moved to sit in a chair in the conner of the room. Laebon nodded and then proceeded to direct to Legolas what needed doing first. "Oh Valar when did I gain so much. I swear I left this done." Legolas complained as he began, pulling the 'Urgent' Laebon looked up from the documents that he was sorting spoke with a tone of amusement "Well my lord I have oft told you that it will pile up if you insist on galavanting around the kingdom instead of putting quill to parchment. Now if you don't complain it will go a lot faster" Legolas rolled his eyes and settled into reading the long documents that he was given. And so the next few hours were spent in relative quiet with only the odd questions to Laebon from Legolas pertaining to certain documents and the call for mid day meal to be brought up as the work was done.

The quietude of the room was disturbed by the sound of the arrivals horn from the entrance to the citadale. A servant knocked and announced the the Lord Elladan had returned to the Palace. Legolas laid down his quill and rubbed a hand over his face, just hearing those words he began to worry, what had Elladan found if anything. Laebon laid a hand on Legolas shoulder and nodded to the servant that had brought the news. Legolas stood and walked solemnly towards the main entrance hall, he could see Elladan stood in front of a pallet. He looked distraught, ageless face drawing and seemingly aged. Legolas bowed to him and he repeated the gesture, Legolas just wanted to hug him but knew that there was formality that was necessary. "Report" He demanded with authority. Elladan felt reasured by the familiar routine. "Located the missing and retrieved the body. Bandits had turned over much of the caravan but we slavaged what we could. Found the bandits they had made camp close by we have apprehended them and brought them for trial." Finishing his report he waited for a new set of orders. "Go clean your self up and I will see you in out chambers Elladan. I must tend to Idhon." Elladan relaxed and let Elrohir take his pack and walked with him towards their chambers. Legolas sent two of the guards to take the bandits to a holding cell in the papal.

Legolas came towards the guards that were carrying the pallet, the body was covered with a black sheet. He let a hand hover over the sheet before beckoning them to follow him towards the Halls of the Lost. Once there he waited to the side as the guards placed the pallet in the centre of the room on a raised dais. The halls were set deep into the palace where there was little noise, the roof was opened to allow sunlight to filter in. The guards left and Legolas was alone with Idhon, he took the time to pull back the sheet. Idhon was not what he had imagined, appeared a lot younger in death, but even then he couldn't have been more than a year into combat training. It appeared that the fatal wound was a clean strike across the stomach but he was covered with small cuts and nicks, proof of the struggle that he put up for his family. Placing the cloth back over the body Legolas stepped back realising that he now had to tell a family that just beginning to heal that their beloved son was laid here. He was brought sharply back by the sound of a servants foot steps. A young ellon carrying a bowl of water, he held it out to the prince. Legolas gestured that he should wash the boy while Legolas watched and thought. His mind jumped to how easily it could have been him lying on that slab, how close it nearly was. This room had been filled by countless elves who lost people on their journey to the citadel or in the final alliance of elves and men. Suddenly he felt empty. This is what was left of a loving young elf, a broken body. His soul would have left to mandos halls but someone still had to take his life, a human had to take his life. Humans were worse than orcs, they had a choice and they choose to kill. They should pay, the bandits were in his cells. They had killed a simple elven boy for protecting his family. He died so they could gain a few petty coins and what ever they could sell.

The servant boy felt something change in the room and turned to find he Lord and master, he froze the look of anger on Legolas face was terrible and frightening. But, it was the darkening markings and air of pure power that was the most horrifying to him. He dropped the bowl "My lord. Caun Legolas" Legolas made no move of recognition, but his marking grew darker again. The servant boy ran from the room hoping to find someone, anyone who could help. The Twin Lords he should get the twin lords.

Elladan was washing away the dirt of the road chatting away with Elrohir when the doors to the chambers burst open and the servant boy burst in chest heaving and hair flying. Elladan quickly pulled a towel towards him covering himself as Elrohir moved to speak to the intruder. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked bluntly. The boy slowed his breathing enough to speak "Caun Legolas he has... somethigns happened. Marks on his skin and the aura... Oh valar the aura." Elrohir saw that they were going to get nothing out of the child and was worried for Legolas so took a different rout. "Tell me you name" "Kythylo, My lord" Right he had a name. "I need you to explain to me clearly what has happened." Kythylo took a deep breath and explained what he had saw in the Halls of the lost and how Legolas looked before adding "Please help him." Elladan who had been dressing quickly grabbed the cild by his shoulder and spun him to face the doors. "Take us there." He demanded and Kythylo ran in front of them towards the Halls of the lost.

Legolas mind kept spinning the same logic round and round, they had a choice, they killed innocents by choice. They needed to be punished. This kept spinning and the anger at the humans that were destroying all the work he and the fellowship had done in ridding the world of evil. There was no reasoning with the idea that there was never truly going to be no evil, but these men strike too close to his heart. He looked again at Idhon and decide that he was to pay a visit to the cells and deal with these perpetrators. Walking through the halls he didn't see anything but his goal.

The crowds in the halls fell silent and pressed themselves against the walls as warm shadows and calm quiet rippled around the prince. Many of the elves had already recognized that their prince had been touched by a Vala but now it became all to apparent that it was Mandos that has touched the elfs soul so deeply. They stood in awe, they has always admired him and loved him but this was beyond anything they has seen before he was glorious. Legolas brights robes where shrouded in a comforting darkness and began to change into long heavy velvet blacks that matched the markings. He seemed to grow in beauty and all who looked upon him could not fail but to love him. Elladan and Elrohir rounded the corner a split second after Kythylo and nearly ran him over as they came to a crashing halt in front of Legolas. "Legolas?" Elrohir tried and reached out to touch him, Legolas stopped and turned blazing eyes to him. He was crying. Reaching out with a hand he touched his face and uttered one word "Why?" He carried on walking then towards the cells. The Twins followed in awe, was it their Legolas that walked before them or was it the Lord Mandos with his comforting presence and warm darkness that promised rest from pain and hardship.

The cells were relativly nice with windows that let in the sunlight and clean water and food, but cells is what they were and the bandits were not happy to be in one. They were eager to get out but were worried about what the elves would do, the elves that had captured them were furious and rough. The leader has said something about a trail and a prince. They jumped at the doors to the cells were opened and an elf walked through. The bandits were absolutely enthralled by the beauty as he came to stand in front of their cell, they were kneeling and felt the blazing gazed fall upon them. They tried to look up but could not hold the it's gaze, then it spoke with a voice that was like the crashing of thunder yet was so beautiful that they had to listen. "You who have a choice over your lives, you who chose to kill and destroy. I put it to you give me you reason why." They found themselves unable to speak to this creature of power and light, guilt rushed over them and they felt their hearts hurt for the pain they had caused. Legolas spoke again. "There is nothing you wish to say in your own defence? I am fair and shall spare you lives for I would not commit to my own soul your sin of slaughter but you shall feel you guilt through your lives, when you look at yourself you will feel the pain you have caused. This is your punishment and your penance." The creature then turned and left the cells leaving the bandits with their own pain, sorrow and punishment.

Once they were out of the cells Elladan and Elrohir stood either side of Legolas and waited to see the next move. Then just as the change had come upon him the vestments of power and glory began to fall away and he felt a deep exhaustion roll over him in such a way that he had to reach out to steady himself. The twins gripped Legolas gently and let him collapse against them. "Legolas? Are you with us?" Legolas smiled and nodded. "I am myself again. I know not what happened" He spoke, he remembered everything but could not form even a simple reason for his sudden change and subsequent stint as a Vala. Elladan pulled him into a deep embrace and ran fingers through his hair. "You are one touched by the Valar and as such you have gained some part of him. You are bound in your own soul by your kindness and compassion and are driven by the search of righteousness and justice. This manifested it's self here. You were so calming to be next to and one just wished to rest so fear not that you were evil or anything of the sort. Your judgment was sound and clean. Your punishment was just." Legolas felt relived then for he could tell that Elladan would not lie to him and would not cover anything up. "I need to find Lolindir and his family so that they may begin their rites for Idhon." He pushed himself away to stand alone but felt the world spin again as the tiredness made it's known again. Elladan held him again and led him towards his chamber "Ro will find them, you need rest you are exhausted" Legolas wouldn't argue he could already feel sleep creeping in.

Their walk through the halls was less dramatic this time but the elves that were around did bow deeply and offer up prayers for their prince. Many reached out to touch his robes and hair and Legolas done his best to reciprocate and answer as much as possible but was falling ever closer to sleep.

When they finally reached Legolas chambers Laebon was already waiting. He opened the doors made a clear way to the bed. He acted no different than ever with Legolas and helped remove this robes and put on a night-shirt. "Lord Elladan shall I have your evening meal sent up here" Elladan also changed into light legging and under shirt. "Please, and call me Elladan." He carefully sat Legolas on the bed and pulled back the covers, Laebon came up and held Legolas as he listed were he sat. "Get in Elladan, I shall help him in." He did as he was bid and held out open arms for Legolas, who was place in them. Legolas was already asleep by this time and Laebon smiled sadly. "One more thing he has to worry about." Elladan pulled him closer, before turning to Laebon. "Please can you stay a while, I would talk to you of Legolas." Laebon nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have already spoken of Legolas to your brother so and was expecting you to ask sometime." He spoke with a level tone that belied any of the anger that he truly felt towards the twin.

Elrohir returned a few hours later, eyes full of sorrow and pain. "He was so young." He said as he curled up with the pair that was already in the bed. He picked at the pate of food that was from their evening meal. "Has he taken any repast?" He asked referring to Legolas who was sleeping soundly on Elldans chest as he lent against the headboard. Elladan shook his head "He has not awoken, I thought it best to leave him." Elrohir agreed and also lent against the head board. "They want to have the rites tomorrow. His mother is starting her vigil tonight." Elrohir thought back to the family that Legolas had helped so much. Legolas shifted slightly and began to wake, he felt like he was pulling himself out of some deep hole. "Legolas, Meleth are you back with us?" Elrohir asked brushing errant hair away from his face. He pushed himself up against Elladan's chest pulling the sheets with him. "Yes." He shook his head slightly trying to force away some of the fogginess. Elladan stopped the move by placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't force it meleth. You were exhausted. You have slept soundly for many hours. Are you hungry?" Elrohir lifted the platter and offered it to him. Legolas took some fruit and meats eating slowly. "I heard you speaking of the family." He asked in between bites of food. Elrohir nodded and reported the same as he had with Elladan. "Legolas. Why such work on the part of this family. It is beautiful to see, but there must be hundreds of families that arrive here in much the same condition. Why this family?" Legolas stopped eating and cast his eyes to look out of the open balcony doors, his brow creased with a frown as he thought.

What was the reason for caring so much about a single family. Was it that he was trying to distract himself from past events? What about avoiding a rulers work? No he could do that with out helping this family. Then what was it, they has a sadly too common story that falls to many in middle earth from any race. He could only think of one reason, he had the means to do the right thing so he did. He looked his beloved Elrohir dead in the eyes.

"That could have easily been my family, had I been born to a different mother. Had my father renounced his throne. Does my station as a ruler mean that I can't care for single families or individuals under my care. If I have the means to help even one other person then I shall. If I find that I have only my bow and the clothes on my back left to me and I see a mother or child in need of warmth I would give up my clothes, should a elf need protection while he works in the world I shall pledge him my bow. Because I am able, I am strong and it is right. One can not survive this middle earth alone." He spoke with such conviction that the twins wished to take up the same mentality and the same morals that he held. They saw this conviction and thought back to the way that they had destroyed the elf, for such morals to be reduced to something so corrupt as to drive him to giving up his own life.

"Meleth, how strong your heart is. How bright you shine. We are blessed to have you." Elladan leant in and kissed Legolas gently before drawing away. Legolas wanted more he clasped Elladan's face between his hands and pulled him in hard for a passionate kiss. "I am also blessed to have two handsome and strong Elves at my side eternally."

They talked late into the night, the gentle breeze from the balcony teased hair and curtain alike as they laughed. Finally Elladan was left the only one awake. He couldn't just fall asleep, he watched his sleeping brother and beloved. He turned towards the sky and offered up a single prayer.

Namo, My bonded is beloved of you. Let this new-found blessing not become a curse. He far to lovely to become a vengeful seeker of justice with a heart that judges unfairly. May it not darken his heart or soul. I have bent and broken my most beloved Legolas and wish only to repair what I have done. He offered me forgiveness and mercy. I beg you let not this blessing of yours break him again.

* * *

Speedy update Yay (This is not a normal thing)

Okay a bit heavy during the end here, and I would like to make one thing clear. The manifestation of Namos blessing Legolas is taken as just that a blessing by the people of the elven race, he will not be something to be fear, yet he could be quiet terrifying should he wish it.

Please review.


End file.
